


They're in love, why won't they just admit it?

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus are oblivious!, Bets on how they'll get together!, Clizzy - Freeform, Drunk Alec Lightwood!, F/F, From Isabelle's point of View, I loved this prompt so much!, I'm bad at tagging!, Isabelle is so done with it!, It's True Love!, M/M, Malec, Roommates in love!, So I made it a Malec Fic!, Thanks to Jace Lightwood!, This is all random!, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been friends since kindergarten, When Magnus moved in with Alec directly after highschool, no one was suprised. They'd all seen it coming. No one was surpised that they acted like a married couple either. They'd been so in love for so long that it was getting tiring waiting for them to finally get together. In fact, everyone was wondering how it would happen at this point. Clary thought something beautiful and tragic would make them confess their undying love and Simon thought that the sexual tension would blow up in their faces and they'd end up banging in a semi public place.Based on the writing prompt:Shared Apartment AU"My Shower is broken and I have to use the one in your room.""I'm a heavy sleeper and my alarm is so loud and obnoxious you have to wake me up in some way to turn it off.""A mutual hate for our stupid landlord/neighbor.""Cooking together for our friends because we're both super good at it.""You came home too drunk last night to find your own room so you crashed in my bed. oh.""Grocery Shopping Together!""Stop leaving your dirty laundry everywhere or the big argument about manners."I hope you enjoy it!





	They're in love, why won't they just admit it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been told this isn't my best writing but I loved the prompt and liked how the story turned out, So I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Stay Perfect, My lovelies! Much Love! 
> 
> Disclaimer, I only own the story lines, everything else belongs to the amazing and beautiful Cassandra Clare.

Isabelle's P.O.V.

 

“Do you think that they’ll ever notice?” Jace asked as he watched Alec and Magnus move in sync in the kitchen. Alec leaned too far over the stove, almost burning his face in the steam until Magnus absent mindedly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from it, as if it was a daily occurrence and with Alec it most likely was. “At some point the sexual tension will bust and they’ll ravish each other on the kitchen counter or in the front seat of Alec’s truck” Simon supplied helpfully leaning against his boyfriend with a cocky smile. Clary snorted “there’s no way, Alec is too controlled for all that. It’ll be some tragic accident that makes them confess, like a car wreck that leaves Alec breathless until he finally gets to the hospital to see Magnus sitting in the bed with only a few cuts and bruises. He’ll fall into Magnus’s arms crying and confess how much Magnus means to him.” I rolled my eyes and pressed a kiss to her hair “I think you need to stop reading those romance novels babe that was a little too much.” She feigned offense “it’s not! It’s true love! I mean come on Izzy look at them!” She through an arm in their direction and I couldn’t help but laugh, Alec was holding a bowl of pudding out of Magnus’s reach and Magnus was giving Alec the puppy dog eyes and trying to grab it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I carefully pushed the front door open and stumbled into the apartment Alec leaning against my heavily. “Can you walk at all?” I asked irritated and he laughed “nopeee.” I managed to get him into the hall before he fell, crashing into Magnus’s room “owwwww Izzy..” he whined and I had to hold back laughter, Magnus was sitting up in the bed with serious bedhead, his chest heaving “what happened?” I grinned sheepishly “Jace got Alec drunk.” I sighed and motioned to my intoxicated brother and Magnus crawled forward to peer over the bed with a gentle smile that was reserved for Alec. “Magnus!” Alec brightened, technically beaming up at Magnus “Jace wouldn’t let me sstopp drinking.” He pouted and Magnus chuckled “that big meanie. Come on,” he pat the bed “there’s no way you’re making it to your room and I’m not going to make Isabelle carry your large ass.” He grinned and got to his feet on shakey legs, he crawled next to Magnus and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before falling face first into the pillows and falling asleep. Magnus smiled at him fondly for a second before moving to pull his boots off “You gonna have any room?” I asked jokingly and he smiled “I’ll get revenge for the space I lose in the morning with two pans as a greeting present.” I knew he wouldn’t, not to Alec at least but I laughed none the less. “Isabelle,” he said as I turned to leave and I stopped “make sure to let Jace know that I’m going to get him back for this.” I nodded with a smile “will do Magnus.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec shuffled out of Magnus’s bed room with small groans, which only made us laugh. “How’d you sleep big brother?” I asked and he shot me a glare, shuffling over to Magnus to bury his head in his neck, Magnus took the contact in stride like he always did, wrapping his arms around Alec and making small shushing noises “how bad is it?” he asked quietly and Alec groaned, burrowing closer to Magnus. I watched as Magnus managed to reach for a bottle of Tylenol on the counter while still managing to keep his arm around Alec, who had always been a cuddly person when sick. “You need to take two of these Alexander” Magnus said patting his cheek gently when Alec pulled away to take the bottle. He downed two pills before falling into the chair next to me, a second later a knock sounded on the door and Alec whined, hiding his face in his arms “make it stoppp.” Magnus ran a hand through his hair as he passed him to open the door.  


“Mrs. Shelly,” Magnus said with fake cheeriness “how nice of you to drop by…” the blonde women at the door promptly pushed past Magnus and into the room, a young blonde girl about Alec’s age being dragged behind her. Magnus pushed the door closed after she’d stormed in as if this was normal and by the look of hatred on Alec’s face I assumed it was. “Mr. Lightwood!” she beamed “I just wanted to introduce you to my niece Lydia Branwell, I’ve been telling her about my handsome new tenant for some time now.” Lydia waved awkwardly and shot Alec an apologetic look. “It’s wonderful to meet you Lydia,” Alec said in a clipped tone before turning to the strange blonde intruder “You mean tenants?” he asked and Mrs. Shelly turned to give Magnus one of the most disgusted looks on the planet. Lydia blushed bright red and locked her gaze on the floor. “Yes, of course” she said nonchalantly “I actually wondered if you had any free time today, see Lydia hasn’t ever been to New York, she’d love to take a tour.” Alec opened his mouth to politely decline but Lydia pressed her hands together and with a pleading look mouthed “please help me escape.” I looked at Magnus who was leaning against the wall staring off into space with a glare. “Of course Mrs. Shelly, me and Magnus would love to show her around.” The blonde glared at Magnus for half a second before turning to smile at Alec “thank you Mr. Lightwood, it’s much appreciated.” Alec nodded and took a sip of his coffee, waiting for her to leave. Once the door closed behind her Alec and Magnus sighed in unison “bitch.” 

“Who was that?” I asked and Magnus looked me dead in the eye “that my dear, is the biggest bitch in the universe,” he looked at Lydia “no offense.” The blonde in question laughed “none taken I barely know the chick, my father was friends with her and I’ve literally only met her once. She showed up at my dorm and dragged me across town talking about how much she misses me and she thought she’d met my “soulmate” but I’d have to act like she was my aunt….I didn’t know what to do or how to tell her that I’m engaged.” Alec chuckled “She’s our landlord, when I first met her she was nice enough and eager to rent to me, once I moved in she kept trying to set me up with girls even though I told her I was gay. When Magnus moved in she instantly hated him, I have no clue why.” I glared at the door she’d just left through as Lydia started to speak “she’s homophobic, she was probably hoping that she could turn you straight with the right girl and when Magnus, right?” she asked and Magnus nodded “when Magnus moved in she wanted to get rid of your boyfriend so her plans weren’t foiled.” Alec blushed and spit out coffee while Magnus just hid his grin behind his coffee cup “he isn’t- we aren’t-.” Lydia’s jaw dropped “oh, are you not….dating?” she said motioning between Alec and Magnus. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That stupid alarm was going to drive me insane. Alec and Magnus had a comfortable couch, it was amazing and that is why I liked to crash here during finals, so I was closer to my campus but Magnus got a new alarm and it wouldn’t shut the fuck up. I pressed the pillow over my head and groaned, hoping that Magnus would turn it off. 

Alec came storming out of his room minutes after my inner hate monologue, he marched straight to Magnus’s room and flung the door open “BANE!” he shouted over the insistent shrieking of the alarm but when Magnus didn’t so much as move he turned and marched back into his room, only to appear seconds later with a blue pillow in his hand. “MAGNUS!” he shouted and launched the pillow, I heard Magnus hit the floor with a surprised shout and then Alec was crossing his arms and glaring at something, I assumed the alarm clock, with a fierce loathing “turn that annoying thing off! I have finals in two hours and have barely gotten an hour of sleep.” There was a grumble from inside the room, then it clicked off and Alec turned to march into his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No.” Alec stated simply and Magnus pouted and set his chin on Alec’s shoulder “please? Come on Alec, think about it!” Alec shook his head violently and continued to push the cart down the isle, occasionally grabbing something from the shelf and putting it in the cart. “No, we aren’t getting a dog.” Alec glared at me for even bringing the subject up. “I mean, Mrs. Shelly has been dropping by more and more, if she was too barge into your apartment and get a face full of dog maybe she’d relent?” I shrugged and Alec glared harder. Magnus made a whining sound and Alec tried to avoid looking at him. I could see my brother’s fight dying out, he could never say no to Magnus. “No Magnus, they’re messes and you already have a cat” Alec said and Magnus made a defeated sigh, I saw Alec’s objection break right there, Magnus was upset and Alec hated it “god dammit,” he mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose “fine but,” he said stopping Magnus’s excited thank you before if came out “For the next month pickles are going to be in that fridge every time we go grocery shopping.” Magnus groaned “Alec! Pickles are gross rip offs of cucumbers!” Alec grinned “that’s my deal, take it or leave it.” He said crossing his arms and Magnus sighed “leave it, pickles make everything stink.” Alec grinned and kissed his cheek witch made him brighten instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alec, uh, why are you standing in here with nothing but a towel on?” I asked holding a hand over my eyes. Alec scoffed “my shower broke so I have to use Magnus’s” I nodded and took a step back “does Magnus know that he could end up walking into his room to find you naked?” I could practically hear the eye roll “no because I take quick showers and I’ll be back in my room before he notices.” Right at that moment Magnus came rushing down the hall “Isabelle look at th-“ his sentence cut off as he caught sight of Alec, I removed my hand just to see Magnus openly stare at Alec “uh….” He shook his head and tried to form a sentence but couldn’t seem to find the right words. Alec was blushing bright red “my uh- My shower broke I’m using yours..” Magnus nodded and stared at Alec’s ass as he turned and went into the bathroom. I grinned devilishly and punched his arm “like what you saw?” He didn’t even try to deny it, simply nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop leaving all your dirty laundry around the apartment! I’m tired of cleaning it up!” Alec shouted and crossed his arms, I saw Magnus shift into a defensive stance and winced; looking around the parking lot for any other people. Of course there was a growing crowd, they’d started arguing in the coffee shop very loudly and I barely managed to get them outside before they began shouting again. “Then stop fucking cleaning up after me Alec! You don’t have to and you know it!” Magnus crossed his arms and glared at my big brother. “You clearly don’t have any manners! Of course I’m going to clean your shit out of the living room we have company every once in a while and I’d rather not be labeled as a pig!” Alec turned to walk away but Magnus caught his arm “Stop caring about what other people think of you! The only people who come over is your siblings and our closest friends! They’ve all seen you in action! They all know that you have a stick up your ass! They wouldn’t think you’re a pig!” Alec growled and stepped closer “you’re so irritating sometimes! Why can’t you just listen to me for once?! If you did we could have avoided so much crap!” Magnus narrowed his eyes and took another step, gently pushing Alec “if I listened to you all the time then I’d never have any fun! And don’t say I’m irritating! I’m not irritating, you’re the one who has to have everything in perfect condition! No surprises! No extravagance! You’re the one that’s irritating!” I flinched but Alec didn’t, they both held their ground with matching glares of annoyance on their faces, they looked like they were going to explode again any second but they didn’t, or at least not how I expected them to explode. Alec groaned in annoyance and Magnus huffed in irritation “you know what-“ Alec started through gritted teeth and Magnus rolled his eyes “what? Are you going to tell me how much you’ve actually hated me? You wouldn’t be the first person and you damn well won’t be the last.” Alec’s jaw dropped “you really think that I’m that type of person?! You really think I’d abandon you?! You have such a high opinion of me Magnus, I feel so fucking honored.” 

They glared at each other for a few seconds and then they clashed, Magnus wrapping his arms around my brother’s neck and burying his hands in Alec’s hair, Alec wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. They fit together like they were made to and they kissed fervently, with roaming hands and rough breaths when they managed to pull one in. Alec fell back a few steps his back slamming against the side of his truck as he and Magnus continued to grope at each other, Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s shirt and Alec gasped before slamming his free hand on the truck, trying desperately to find the door handle and get them privacy. I was shell shocked, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t think, and I couldn’t take my eyes off the scene in front of me. Alec pulled away from Magnus’s lips to press wet kisses down his jaw and neck, Magnus tilted his head back to give Alec better access and eventually he ripped himself out of Alec’s grip, making Alec whine from the loss of contact, and threw the truck door open before crawling in, Alec not far behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there for a few moments before finally shaking my head and turning to go back inside, sending a quick group text on my way in.

Izzy: Simon, you were very right, it exploded and I witnessed everything, I’ll never be able to wash this image from my mind…

Text Mania:

Jace: Wait! Are you saying Alec and Magnus are banging?! ITS ABOUT TIME!

Clary: PRAISE JESUS! NO MORE SEXUAL TENSION!!!!

Izzy: Babe, you forgot about Cat and Ragnor......

Clary: Damn it.

Simon: I AM IMMORTAL!

Jace: Why you got to be such a nerd?

Clary: Why do you have to be dating such a nerd?

Simon: You both love this nerd so, suck it. BTWs I knew the sexual tension would explode in their faces. I'm always right. 

Jace: No you're not.

Simon: Yes I am.

Clary and Izzy: No you're not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on what you thought and press that kudos button my dears, it would be much appreciated! 
> 
> What did you think of the story?  
> Any questions for me?  
> constructive critism?


End file.
